Physical exercising apparatus have been designed for compact and portable use in which muscles and tendons of the fingers, hands, wrists and forearms are used in physical exercises. While there has been a tremendous increase in personal engagement in sports such as golf, tennis and other sporting activity together with utilizing equipment which is used to exercise and train body members by use of such equipment, there has been a correspondingly substantial increase in various arm and hand ailments and which do not provide for application of medicinal ointments while the exercise device is otherwise physically and therapeutically in use.